Liberation: A Snarry
by Herald-MageAnduli
Summary: SLASH. When Harry Potter was one, his parents took measures to ensure his safety and future happiness. Steps that involved one Severus Tobias Snape. Now Harry has defeated the Dark Lord in is 6th year and he receives a letter... Mpreg, AU, some definite surprises! Gray!Harry, Realistic Intelligent!Harry, some light bashing possible, Alive!Sirius & Albus. Updated 9/5!
1. A Letter

**Title: Liberation**

**Pairing: Snarry (Severus/Harry), Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/?, Remus/Sirius**

**Genre: AU, Drama, General, Romance**

**Warnings: SLASH, AU, minor OoC, mild character bashing**

**Summary: When Harry turned one, his parents made a decision. By binding him to another they hoped to free him from everything… Harry receives a letter just before the start of summer vacation at the end of 6****th**** year and faces a very startling series of truths…Alive! Albus & Sirius. HBP out the window as well as the end of OoTP.**

**NOTE: Posts will be once a week after the first two, which I am posting together until I run out of pre-written chapters.**

**One-**_ A Letter_

Harry Potter descended on his trunk with a righteous fury, throwing his clothes into the offending item pell-mell, snarling under his breath. _Yet again_ the Headmaster had seen fit to send him back to Privet Drive for the summer. Never mind the fact that Sirius had been freed as of the end of his tumultuous 5th year, he was being forced to spend another summer in _hell_ because of a stupid _blood ward_.

He spun and kicked the trunk in his irritation, swearing under his breath when it reminded him that metal won against flesh every time. He sank onto his four-poster and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot. Harder to ignore was the fact that he knew some of his anger was placed against Sirius himself as well. Harry had told him more than once that he _hated_ being stuck with the Dursleys, yet once again when the issue had come up the older man had folded like a stack of cards against the Headmaster. For someone who had escaped Azkaban prison and survived being on the run for two years afterward he had a startling lack of _spine._

He snorted to himself. The tone of that mental comment had sounded fearfully close to the ever-present snarky attitude of the resident Potions Master himself. Snape kept himself confined to the dungeons these days; he had ousted himself as a spy preventing the murder attempt of the Headmaster last week. It was sobering to think that the Death Eaters had managed to penetrate Hogwarts itself with the help of newly-initiated Death Eater Theodore Nott.

Conspicuously absent had been Lucius Malfoy and his sneering wife, but Harry was counting the small blessings. The fight on the grounds of Hogwarts had been fierce enough. If not for Harry going against the Headmaster's direct orders and gathering the DA, they likely would have lost the confrontation all together. As it was, Voldemort was dead and the remainder of the Death Eaters were scattered across the country and shaking their heads and licking their wounds.

Come to think of it, his banishment back to Privet Drive was probably his punishment. The Headmaster had scolded him privately and then had told him he would _not_ be allowed to stay with Sirius and Remus at headquarters that summer, eyes twinkling all the while (seriously, had that man swallowed a bottle of glitter as a child?).

A loud hoot broke into his mental thoughts and he looked up, startled. A handsome and very annoyed screech owl sat on top of Hedwig's cage, rustling its feather impatiently. The moment he relieved it of its burden the owl took off, cuffing him on the head with one wing as it passed. The parchment looked like a letter, addressed to him in unfamiliar yet carefully scripted handwriting. It was the date of the square, red stamp that shocked him. _July 31__st__, 1981._

This letter had been written on his first birthday! He turned it over, studying the wax seal. It was gold in colour, depicting a Griffin and two crossed swords on a chevron. He broke it with one nubby fingernail, grimacing at the state of his hands, which had borne the brunt of his nerves over the previous year.

Inside was a letter, written in the same handwriting as the envelope. He looked to the bottom of the parchment and his heart stopped. _James Ignotus Potter._ Tears filled his eyes as he realised the handwriting was his dad's. _What kind of name is Ignotus?_ he snorted. Still he treasured the signature, strange middle name and all. Besides some vague facts and one not-so-kind memory he knew very little about his father.

Settling back on the bed he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_As I write this I am watching you play with your mother's hair. You are so precious to me, my son. If you are receiving this than I am dead, and I can only hope that I died defending you and your mother, for you both are my world and I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything, as it turns out, may possibly be quite a shock for you._

_When you were born both your mother and I were becoming disenchanted with Albus Dumbledore. Understand this, Harry, I respect him greatly. But respect and agreement are two very different things. When he was willing to fight the Dark head-on it was one thing, but the subterfuge and political dancing is quite another._

_In case you don't know, both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. I would hope you know about the Order by now, if you don't then it is most easily summed up as a group of people who are trying to fight against Lord Voldemort. Don't fear the name, Harry, nor the man. Fear is his greatest weapon against you, without it he is powerless. Not quite, but close enough for our conversation._

_Back to the main topic. Your mother and I had been investigating alternates and we have decided at this point to go neutral. Why, you may ask? Because of you, my precious son. Dumbledore talks of nothing but his prophecy nowadays and there are only two babies that fit it. You and Neville Longbottom, the son of my friend and fellow Auror Frank Longbottom. He and his wife Alice have decided to go neutral as well. We don't believe that the outcome of the war should fall on two babies' shoulders._

_Unfortunately Harry, neutrality is far harder than simply saying 'I refuse to fight anymore'. Strangely enough, though Severus Snape plays both sides of the war, he is actually a neutral individual, as is Lucius Malfoy, on this bizarre playing field called life. Which is why, Harry, we made a difficult decision today._

_Harry, my precious son, this was originally your mothers' idea. It took her some time to convince me, nearly six months as a matter of fact. First Severus and I had to lay aside our considerable bad start and see each other for who we really are. Once this was done, I realised several things about him. Hopefully, those things will eventually become clear to you as well._

_We met here at Godric's Hollow. Myself, Lily, Severus, Lucius and our witness Remus Lupin. Remy no doubt thinks you already know about this, but he doesn't know Albus the way I do. After all, the man gave him an education and for this he has a considerable blind spot to his faults. The topic of our meeting was serious; I wanted to give my son a safe and neutral future. You would always be a hot political item for your family fortune, name and political standing._

_To this end, Harry, I did something I swore that I would never do. I officially betrothed you, my precious only child, to my wife's best friend Severus Tobias Snape. I hope you can forgive me Harry; I always hated the idea of betrothals when I was younger. But I fear that without this you would become a pawn to the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, neither of which I can stand the thought of._

_Severus swore on his magic that he would protect you and give you guidance when necessary. He told us he would be unable to do so openly unless you were Sorted into Slytherin, but I see many snake-like tendencies in you, my sneaky son. I will say this right now, my son, I love you and am prouder of you than you can ever imagine, no matter what house you are in._

_If things have gone wrong and you had no idea of this before now, talk to Severus. He no doubt thinks you were informed of the betrothal upon your 2__nd__ year at Hogwarts per our will. He does not open his heart nor lower his walls easily, Harry, but he IS an honourable man and will be good for you._

_All my love,_

_Your father,_

_James Ignotus Potter_

Reaching the end of the letter all Harry could think through his stunned disbelief was _what the HELL?_


	2. A Past

**Two**- _A Past_

Severus Snape growled softly under his breath, staring in disgust at the potion that he'd been working on. His lack of attention had resulted in an unsalvageable mess that he didn't feel like working on at the moment. He spun away from his cauldron, striding over angrily to drop into the chair behind his desk. His foul mood was only alleviated somewhat by the fact that the students would be departing in two days.

_Harry James Potter._ It all came back to that stuck-up brat! He didn't know whether to yell in fury or laugh, the boy's stubbornness would only hurt him in the end. If he was going to deny the contract his father had written, so be it. It was not on Severus' head to do anything when the boy refused to be anywhere near him. The boy he'd sworn to keep safe and protected. He covered his eyes, wishing that Harry Potter was still the same individual that he'd first met 15 years ago, the tiny little boy who had showed such promise of intelligence and his mother's kindness.

Begin FLASHBACK

_Severus stared up at the residence, hesitating. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this invitation in the first place. Lucius stood at his left shoulder, steady as always. He wouldn't have been anywhere else, Severus knew this without question. Their connection was unknown to most and would have to stay that way while the Dark Lord still breathed. Finally he drew in and released a deep breath and opened the small gate, striding up to the door and knocking lightly._

_It was only a moment before she opened it. Lily. Lily Evans, now Lady Lily Potter. She smiled at them both and said, "Severus, Lucius, please come in. I am glad you took the time to come and see us."_

"_Thank you, Lily," Severus replied, a little stiffly. He had apologised for calling her that foul word in school and she had generously forgiven him, but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate such an informal mode of address._

_She didn't reply other than a smile, leading him and Lucius into a warmly decorated small study full of hardwood furniture and bookcases. There was a smell of leather, oil, parchment and sage in the air and he breathed it in deeply, letting the familiar and treasured scents calm his mood._

_Sitting behind the desk was James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire; to his right was Remus Lupin, another former Marauder and a werewolf. Severus had nothing against the wolves in general, nothing against Lupin either. However, Lupin's mate was someone he hated and he doubted that he would ever forgive the mutt anytime soon, even if he did get the nerve to apologise._

"_Good afternoon, Severus, Lucius. Please have a seat, I am glad you came," James spoke up as Lily led them to the desk and took her place on the left of her husband._

_Once they were seated Lucius spoke for the first time, "Let us skip the pleasantries, Lord Potter. We both know you could care less about us at the moment, despite our positions as spies for the Order. What is it that you wanted with Severus?"_

"_You both know of the prophecy?" James questioned instead of directly replying._

"_We do," Severus answered, privately wondering what the silly orb had to do with this._

"_Then you know that along with Neville Longbottom our son Harry qualifies as a possible child of prophecy. What you may not know is that Albus is setting great store by words spoken from a glass ball and has been pestering us both to commit one of our children as the 'Saviour'. Neither myself, Lily or the Longbottoms want this and to this end we are all going neutral."_

_Severus blinked in surprise and exchanged a look with Lucius. "You know Albus will be furious with this," he spoke cautiously._

"_I do, to that end is why I asked you both to come here, Severus Snape. My son will be a hot commodity in his later years for his wealth and influence and if something should happen to myself and Lily he would be alone, facing a world that can be far too cutthroat at times."_

"_What would you ask of me then?" Severus asked._

_James took a deep breath and said, "I would ask of you, if you could, to lay aside anything you may feel against me, to consider this at face value and in terms of what you would gain, to sign an official betrothal contract between yourself and my son. It would come into effect when he is 17, legally an adult in the wizarding world."_

"_A betrothal contract?!" Severus spluttered, caught totally off-guard. "What are you thinking? I am your age, older by two months. Which means I am 20 years his senior!"_

"_Severus, listen to me," James spoke, his voice sincere and deep. Severus looked up and considered his expression as well as those of Lily and Lupin. He had been getting to know the Potter Lord somewhat over the past few months and once they set aside their considerably difficult past he had found the man a defiant guardian for his family, willing to do what was necessary and _best _to keep them safe._

"_If there was any other way I would not approach you to do this. The contract I have in mind is the Old Ways Contract, totally binding and impossible to break. The only way it would be rendered null and void would be for my son to be straight or to officially denounce it using the Old Ways. This is the only option for Harry. I know you are 20 years senior to my son and sometimes I shake my head and wonder if I am going insane, but I KNOW you will guard him with your life. My son is different, Severus. I can see it even at a year old. He's already a little snake at times and at some others I swear I have a little eagle on my hands. Please Severus, at least consider it."_

_Severus leaned back in his chair, quiet. Lucius didn't offer any words at the time, but he knew the blonde supported him fully. It was his decision after all. Truly he didn't have any reason to reject it. He knew he was no catch in his current state and times were too Dark to reveal everything. The money was no lure to him, his career was entering a high note and he knew his status as Potions Master would keep him well-off for years. But could he turn this down? It would be another 16 years after all before anything happened and that was only if the boy turned out gay in the first place. _

"_I will do it," he spoke finally. "Should you live, however, I would like it to either be rendered null and void or for him to know from a fairly young age. I do not want this sprung on him suddenly when he is fifteen or so."_

_The relief in the faces of the trio opposite was obvious. After that it was a matter of paperwork, signing and filling in the contract on the desk with blood quills, with Remus John Lupin and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as witnesses. Once it was finished Lily left the room, earning a quizzical glance from Severus._

_James merely smiled enigmatically, waiting a moment for when he heard his wife's footsteps before replying, "We thought the pair of you should meet the child at the center of all this."_

_Lily entered the room, child in her arms. Severus couldn't help but blink in surprise at the sight of the Potter heir as she brought him to his father. James accepted his son with a smile and loving words whispered into a small ear. He heard a noise of surprise from Lucius as well and knew that the Malfoy Lord was as surprised as him at the child's appearance._

_The little boy, Harry, was smaller than most children his age, slighter in frame as well. His huge dark green eyes were framed in dark lashes and the silky, messy hair was blacker than a raven's wing. His skin was pale and creamy, with a very smooth complexion. Now he understood why those such as Minerva, Filius and the Headmaster himself referred to the boy as 'beautiful' rather than 'handsome'._

_James set his small son on the floor and Harry unsteadily walked in their direction, snagging the edge of Severus' chair with a small hand to keep from falling. Those beautiful eyes met his and after a moment the tot smiled brilliantly, giggling a little. He was obviously a happy, intelligent child and Severus smiled back just slightly._

_Perhaps he had not just made a large mistake. Only time would tell._

End FLASHBACK

Severus scowled and stood, making his way to his private quarters. It had been three months after that conversation and the signing of the contract that James and Lily had been cruelly murdered, leaving Harry James Potter an orphan and the Saviour. Now the impetuous brat had killed the Dark Lord once and for all and Severus was free from his spying duties along with his long-time friend Lucius Malfoy. He had already told Albus he was retiring the end of next year, he had other things to do with his life than teach impertinent brats who didn't want to learn.

It seems he had made a mistake, after all.


	3. A Confrontation

**Three**- A Confrontation

It was the day that Harry was to leave Hogwarts before he gathered his courage and made his way down to the dungeons. Shaking off Ron and Hermione, who acted like they wanted to come with him but really just wanted a private snog, he made his way down to the domain of the Slytherins and their Head of House. He had checked the Marauder's Map before coming down and Severus Snape was in his classroom, probably clearing up after another year and closing down before leaving for the summer. If he even left during the summer. Harry didn't know where Snape lived for the summer vacation, if he even had a home outside of the school.

He slipped into the classroom through the slightly cracked door, for once unobserved. Thus he was able to watch as Snape flicked his wand in a series of movements, wiping both sides of the blackboard clear, cleaning and closing the student ingredients cupboard, making row after row of chairs turn upside down and rest on top of the now bare four rows of tables. For a man who had called traditional magic a 'series of foolish wand-waving' the man had a talent for it.

He had finally noticed Harry and spoke suddenly, nearly making Harry jump. "Potter! What is the meaning of this? Have I not put up with you enough for one year?"

Harry swallowed down his nerves and spoke as calmly and unheated as possible, not wanting to appear either impertinent or afraid of the man. "I wanted to speak with you about a letter I received, sir. It won't take more than a moment of your time, though it does contain sensitive information."

Snape narrowed his dark eyes and nodded curtly. "Five minutes or less, depending on what you want to say, Potter. I have other things to do than speak to Dumbledore's Golden Hero," the contempt was obvious on the last three words.

He led Harry through the classroom and into the office at the back. Swallowing back memories of his disastrous Occlumency lessons Harry took a deep breath and said firmly, "I received a letter from my father, held in Gringotts. I would like to know why I haven't heard anything about this _betrothal contract_ until now."

Snape sneered heavily at him and snapped, "You expect me to believe that your relatives didn't say anything to their precious ward about this? It's pretty obvious you don't want it so speak the words and be done with it."

"What words?" Harry spoke, bewildered.

"Do not play with me, Potter! I know you have been trained in our Ways."

"Will you for once stop assuming things about me!" Harry finally snapped. "I have no idea what _ways _or _words_ you are talking about and my relatives absolutely hate me! Do you think I would be this upset about returning to them for one last time if it wasn't the punishment the Headmaster obvious set for me? I don't know where you got this idea of a spoiled little brat but I can tell you this, I know _NOTHING_ about what is contained in this letter or the _ways_ you speak of!"

To his shock Snape didn't immediately yell at him or throw him out of the office. He instead considered Harry with thoughtful eyes and said, "You truly know nothing of the Old Ways or this contract?"

Rather than repeat himself Harry curtly nodded once.

"The staff, Potter, have been under the impression that ever since you were left with your relatives you have had special trainers and teachers coming to work with you. Tutors in wizarding tradition and religion, customs, mode of dress and behaviour. As well as elite trainers in methods of magical warfare and usage of a wand. We have also been under the impression that your family reveres you and treats you like an only child."

Harry had tears of anger in his eyes at the words. He knew Snape wasn't just saying this and it fit in with all the looks he'd gotten over the years. "I knew nothing of this world until I turned 11 and Petunia and Vernon would rather spit on me than look at me."

"Please tell me you didn't just say Petunia, as in Petunia Evans, your mother's sister," Snape said incredulously.

"Is there another Petunia I am related to?" Harry muttered, meanwhile cherishing the fact that he finally knew his mother's maiden name.

"I must apologise, Potter," Snape said finally, earning a startled look from Harry. "Petunia Evans, from the girl I remember, loathes magic. It seems my opinions of you being a spoiled brat were not only wrong but grievously so. I must ask you this, if it meant staying with the Malfoy family at their Manor, would you still be willing to get away from your relatives as soon as one week from today?"

"I would do anything to get away from them, sir," Harry spoke finally, grimacing a little at the idea of staying at Draco Malfoy's residence, even if the prat had toned down considerably after the death of Voldemort.

"Then for now you should leave," Snape spoke slowly, "and act as if nothing has changed. This is imperative Potter; your parents didn't betroth you to me on a whim. The Headmaster is a dangerous man, even if the war is over finally."

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and stood. Just before he left the room he turned and said softly, "The name is Harry, sir. I would rather you use that than my surname, for if this does come to pass, it would be a little awkward for you to continue calling me Potter."

He didn't get to see the expression that crossed Severus Snape's face once he left. If he had, it might have given him a bit of hope for the future.


	4. A Will

**Here we are again! I have a prompt for people if they would like to try it: Remus is alive after the war, having been out of the country since before the final battle. He returns to England 1 year after the battle and finds it very different, not the least of which is Harry, who is staying with the Malfoys and has a 4 month old child. The baby is the son/daughter of one of the final battle casualties. Take this in whatever slash direction you like, future mpreg isn't required. Sub!Harry and past-mpreg required in this one! Let me know if you decide to try it out. I have my own spin buzzing around in my brain but I don't want to start anything else until **_**Dark Roses **_**is finished.**

**Four-**_ A Will_

Somehow, the exact details of which escaped Harry, the Headmaster had managed to get a hold of his invitation to his own parents' will. His fingers tightened on the note, too short to be a letter, from Severus Snape which detailed the time and place (Gringotts, 10:30am, two days from now) of the will reading and was his only means of notification.

The note, two days old, had surprised Harry. Arriving on the leg of a slightly impatient barn owl, the handwriting in which it was scripted was an elegant calligraphy, slanted to the right. Harry wondered how he had never managed to notice that Snape was left-handed, though the handwriting itself had amused him. It differed greatly from the sharp, spiky letters that many a Hogwarts student had adorning their class work. The missive itself, however, quickly did away with any amusement. The fact that the Headmaster was intercepting and possibly reading his mail both greatly disturbed and angered him. He had made a note to ask someone if there was a spell that did this, though he wouldn't be surprised if there was such a thing as a Mail Re-directing ward.

Harry had already finished all his chores and at the moment stood contemplating his pitiful wardrobe. He had conserved the pounds that he had gotten exchanged at Gringotts last summer for food, the paltry amount left wouldn't have even bought him a decent shirt. Never had he loathed the Dursleys and his situation more. It would be an embarrassment to walk into his parents' will reading in these rags.

Instead he sifted through his books, looking for the copy of _Fashion Charms for the Fastidious_ that he'd filched off of a graduating Ravenclaw. Shifting through the pages to 'Clothing' he found a few charms that would do what he wanted. Once he had the spells and their movements memorised he got dressed in his least ill-fitting shirt and trousers, choosing to wear his school shoes as no amount of charms could make his worn-out trainers look acceptable.

Vernon was out at work and Petunia had taken Dudley to meet his friends and go shopping in the mall for video games and new workout outfits, they would be gone all day. Giving the house which he had maintained one last parting glare, Harry fervently hoped that this was the last time he would ever have to set foot here.

He strode briskly toward Magnolia Crescent, where the nearest bus stop that went past Charing Cross Road would be in 10 minutes. If it arrived on schedule he would be across the road from the _Leaky Cauldron_ at quarter after ten, plenty of time to make his way down the single lane that comprised Diagon Alley to Gringotts Bank.

Boarding the regular Muggle bus he paid his fee and made his way through the seats to a row near the very back of the first level where surprisingly enough there was a vacant window seat. He sat down and stared idly at the cars passing by and eventually the scenery as the driver finally got going. He mused to himself that he'd just demonstrated very well how incomplete and faulty his 'protections' had been all this time. There hadn't even been a guard.

Perhaps there hadn't been since the beginning of summer. After all, Voldemort was dead, his job and importance were done and over with. The Order didn't need him anymore. That was all well and good to Harry, he had made the decision to not join the Order after seeing their ridiculous response time and lack of organisation at the last battle against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

After a moment his thoughts turned to what he was about to do. Apparently his parents' will had never been read, something that Severus Snape had discovered and pounced upon as the perfect opportunity to get Harry away from the Dursleys. How he thought to get Harry into Malfoy Manor for the summer he wasn't sure, but he was willing to trust Snape. Some may have questioned his quick ability to trust the man, but really it wasn't all that sudden. The man had saved his life multiple times over the years after all.

He signaled the bus driver and moved towards the front as the lumbering vehicle was pulled over just across from the _Leaky Cauldron_, a building that only he could see in his present company, he was sure. Most wizards loathed Muggle means of transport, Harry personally preferred the Muggle bus system to the Knight Bus, however.

He made his way across the road and entered the pub, moving for one of the bathrooms. He'd kept his fringe in front of his eyes the entire time, hiding his distinctive scar. Once in the bathrooms he took a moment to recall his charms from the book and cast them slowly and carefully, making sure to enunciate his words correctly. He was rewarded when his plain denim trousers were transformed visually to a pair of smart black slacks and the over-large t-shirt seemed to have been changed to an elegant white dress-shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

Now feeling that his appearance was at least respectful towards the situation he breathed a sigh of relief. His suspicion had been correct, the Ministry couldn't detect underage magic in a place with such a large concentration of magical signatures and auras. After leaving the bathroom he headed for the back lot, tapping the correct brick to open the Alley. Sliding his wand back in the holster that had been a gift from Bill Weasley last Christmas and made his way through the crowds. Happily there weren't that many people here yet, it was still fairly early and many of the shops were just now opening.

He dodged the woman spelling dust off an entry rug and walked up the steps towards the white marble edifice that was Gringotts. The moment he entered the bank he frowned deeply. Waiting in front of one of the goblin tellers was a group composed of the Headmaster, Severus Snape, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and a woman who must have been her mother despite a great similarity to Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron, Hermione and a few other that he didn't know. The Headmaster moved forward, enabling Harry to see the Malfoys and Neville Longbottom as well.

The rest he could understand, but what in _Merlin_ excused Ron and Hermione to be here? Smoothing out his frown he made his way forward and said with a deliberately light tone, "Good thing I left when I did, isn't it? I would hate to be late or _absent_ for my parents' will!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, beaming as she moved in his direction.

The Headmaster looked less pleased, the sparkle in his eyes appeared to have gone out for once. "Harry my boy, I'm surprised to see you here already. I was going to have one of the Order bring you in later today. You took a risk coming on your own, I'm rather disappointed."

"Yes well," Harry nonchalantly shrugged, keeping up his Golden Boy attitude, "the Muggle transportation system is a lot easier than most wizards make it out to be. I appreciate you thinking of me, Headmaster, but I'd rather be here for the official reading than simply getting a summary. Might I ask why Ron and Hermione are here?"

"They were going to let you know the specifics when you arrived later," the Headmaster said with a once again benevolent sparkle in his eyes. "I know this probably means a great deal to you, but will readings are rather dull."

"Nonetheless, I happen to be here and I would rather here it myself. I appreciate what you were trying to do, Headmaster, but quite frankly I find myself uncomfortable with the fact that you intend to let Ron and Hermione hear the contents of my parents' will. Griphook, aren't will readings supposed to be limited to beneficiaries only in the wizarding world?"

The goblin teller to the left of their conversation had looked up at his name and appeared rather shocked for a moment. Harry knew it was because he had remembered his name, it was such a small thing but most goblins were used to being simply called 'Goblin' by wizards. For him to remember a name from 6 years previously was comparable to asking Dobby to 'sit down' before his second year. After a moment however he replied in his gravelly voice,

"You are correct, Mr. Potter. Will readings in the wizarding world are private occasions."

"However," the Headmaster interjected in a warm tone, "you can welcome their presence as the main beneficiary, Harry."

"I thank you for your input, Headmaster, but I must decline. My parents' meant for their will to be heard by only certain individuals and I am uncomfortable with them being there."

"They will be stuck out here in the lobby until the reading is done, Potter," Snape commented harshly, staying perfectly in character.

"No they won't," Harry replied smoothly. Turning to Griphook he asked, "Is it possible to commission two one-way Portkeys from you, Griphook? Take the money from my vault."

Ron glared resentfully at Harry and Hermione appeared to be hurt, but both moved forward and gave their information as required for the Portkey. Only once they were gone did another goblin appear from the stone double doors behind the teller desks and approach their group.

Making eye contact with Harry, the goblin said, "Welcome to Gringotts, Heir Potter. If you and the other official beneficiaries will follow me, we can get this meeting underway. My name is Ironclaw."

Harry walked down the hallway behind the door, following Ironclaw until he came to a halt and gestured Harry into a room on the left. He blinked at the setting, a large stone room with flickering torches and many seats of what appeared to be obsidian stone with deep grey cushions. He took a seat at the front, seated next to a woman with a monocle. After a moment he recognised her as Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

Remus took the seat on his other side followed by Sirius, taking Harry's hand in one of his for a moment and squeezing it reassuringly. Harry found himself grateful for the warmth of Remus' hand, all of a sudden what they were about to hear seemed to register and he found himself feeling a bit light-headed and overwhelmed.

Once all were seated (Snape near the back with the Malfoys), Ironclaw sat at the impressive desk and cleared his throat. There were two pieces of parchment in front of him, they had turned a little yellow with age. Picking up the first one he began to speak. "So we begin on this day, the 21st of July, 1997 with the will of Lily Roslyn Potter nee Evans, dated 30th September, 1981."

"I, Lily Roslyn Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare the following to be my last will and testament. To Amelia Bones I leave the contents of vault 612, filled more with memories and mementos of a full life and friends long gone. Amelia, find happiness and closure in these memories, you were always one of my nearest and dearest, despite your penchant for yellow and black."

"To Remus Lupin I leave my in-progress textbooks, there are a variety of subjects there dear Remus, I have a feeling you will be able to expand upon them exponentially, we bookworms have to stick together you know."

Remus gave a watery chuckle next to Harry and smiled a little.

"To Sirius Black I leave some advice which is in the books contained in vault 613, as well as their other contents. Perhaps they will give you some ideas on how to approach that crush of yours and hold onto them. Be happy my friend."

Sirius gave a weak version of his bark-like laugh and said, "Already did that, Lily," leaning over to kiss Remus on the cheek. Harry was surprised, he would have thought them to have been together for ages the way they interacted sometimes.

"To Severus Snape I leave the contents of vault 614, which contains a large amount of books as well as items I know you will find useful in your spell-crafting and Potions endeavors. I forgave you a long time ago, my friend, but things had to play out the way they did."

When Harry flicked a quick look back at Severus he was staring down at his hands apparently lost in thought. He turned back to the front, curious now. Snape knew how to create spells? Perhaps he could clue Harry in as to the identity of the Half-Blood Prince, whose textbook he still possessed.

"To Andromeda Tonks I leave the contents of vault 615, which contains a sum that should tide you over for some time to come as well as an amount that would be a suitable dowry for that lovely, amusing young daughter of yours. If she was a bit younger I feel she and Harry would have hit it off nicely."

Harry restrained a laugh at the blush on Tonks' cheeks, her hair having turned the same pale pink instead of the bright bubblegum shade he was used to seeing.

Ironclaw set down the first parchment and picked up the second, taking a moment to sip some water from the tumbler on his desk. Harry felt a new tension rise, they were getting closer to the moment he simultaneously anticipated and dreaded, the revelation of his betrothal and the reason why Snape seemed so assured that he would be able to leave the Dursleys.

Once again starting at the top, Ironclaw began to read. "I, James Ignotus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare the following to be my last will and testament. To Sirius Black I leave the contents of vault 640, Padfoot this is filled with more memories than anything, as well as a few items that you somehow managed to leave around my house. There is a bit of money as well, hire yourself someone to teach you some fashion sense, fuzzball."

All Sirius could manage to his late friend's last message was a watery sort of grumble.

"To Remus Lupin I leave a good chunk of money in the vault Lily has already left to you. There are a lot of photos and some books from the Potter library as well, Moony. Enjoy them in your new home. Oh, wait, I forgot to mention that I am leaving you the cottage in Dover where we spent that first summer after graduation. Enjoy!"

Remus spluttered slightly, stunned by his friend's generosity. The only thing Harry could feel at the moment was anger, Remus could have used that _years _ago. Why had this been delayed!

"To Albus Dumbledore I leave vault 641, which holds 'group things' that should have made their way back to you some time ago."

Harry blinked at the very short message to the Headmaster, looking over at the man curiously. He appeared to be slightly shocked, though a frown was growing rapidly across his features.

"The rest of the Potter vaults as well as the title of Lord Potter and its associated seat in the Wizengamot and School Board of Governors I leave to my beloved only child, Harry James. Harry, use these funds and seats well, I suggest first and foremost finding yourself a financial advisor you can trust implicitly."

"As my son is no doubt a small child at the time of our death, Lily and I hereby dictate custody to these individuals _in this order: _Sirius Black, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones and Frank Longbottom. _In no uncertain terms he is NOT to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley._"

"The last item I must mention is the betrothal contract between my son Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape, witnessed by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Remus John Lupin. This is an Old Ways Contract, rendered null and void by three situations, one being the fact that my son is straight, two he denounces it using the Old Ways ritual words and the last being that Severus Snape himself is deceased, of which I highly doubt. If Harry signs, custody until his marriage immediately goes to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

_Chaos._ It was literally bedlam in the will reading room as the participants who hadn't known about this last descended into shouts and arguments.

Into this Harry stood up and moved to stand in front of Ironclaw. "I accept this betrothal contract."

The silence fell over the room so quickly it was almost amusing. Almost. Severus moved quickly from the back as Sirius spluttered, "What do you mean, you accept?! Just denounce it pup, if you lean that way anyways!"

"I am gay and I have no intention of denouncing this," Harry said evenly, staring at his godfather, "even though the first I've heard of it was at the end of last term."

Remus' eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Harry nodded a slight confirmation at his old Professor, earning a guilty look from the man. He had apparently thought someone would have mentioned it to him by now. While that would have been appreciated, it hadn't happened that way.

Taking a blood quill from the goblin he grimaced slightly at the object before briskly signing his name upon the parchment, handing it without hesitation to Severus. Their fingers brushed slightly during the exchange and Harry was pleasantly surprised at the warm tingle that ran up his hand.

Once they had both signed it the contract flashed a bright gold colour and Ironclaw gave a rather vicious-looking grin. "All individuals left monetary amounts or vaults come forward to sign. Heir Potter, stay behind please along with your betrothed and the Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Harry waited quietly, debating long and hard on a subject in his head. Part of him greatly wanted this to happen, the other screamed that no one had noticed so far, so why would someone official _care?_ However, he pushed down that second voice, the one he had always had trouble ignoring and spoke up quietly once Amelia Bones had finished signing for the vault his mother had left her.

"Madam Bones? May I ask for just a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the woman said briskly.

"I know you are here in the capacity as a friend to my late mother, but are you also possibly able to act in your official capacity as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

She gave him a sharp, curious look. After a moment she finally said, "I certainly can be, I was headed to my office after this will reading. Why might you ask?"

Harry took a deep breath, ignored the voice screaming _no!_ at the top of its lungs in his head and said calmly, "Because I would like to press charges against someone. More than a single person, actually."

Without looking around he knew that he had drawn the attention of the entire room, specifically that of the Headmaster, Sirius and Remus. Amelia Bones gave him a slightly softer look and said, "Which individuals and what charges, Mr. Potter?"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and their of-age son, Dudley Dursley, madam. As for charges," he hesitated for just a brief moment before continuing, "child neglect, child abuse and I believe the charge against Dudley would be called battery."

He heard more than a few sharply indrawn breaths at his words and the Headmaster moved in his direction. "Harry, I know you didn't get along with them but-"

"Headmaster," Harry interrupted firmly, "this is my choice to make and I have made it. It was always far more than simply 'not getting along' as you have put it."

"Will you submit copies of your memories for review and use as evidence?" Madam Bones said to him quietly.

"I can go one better," Harry said with a crisp nod. "I will give you copies of the memories and medical documentation from a Healer, I have a feeling there will be a long list if an in-depth physical is _finally _performed."

"Finally?" Remus spoke up for the first time in quite a while, his face was still pale from what Harry had implied about his relatives.

"Most students at Hogwarts have an in-depth physical performed within their first 3 months of their 1st year and once a year thereafter until they graduate, according to the pamphlet about Hogwarts I found in the Library. I have never been given one to my knowledge and it is required that permission is given from the student themselves after the first time."

Amelia frowned at the Headmaster, "That is certainly a breach on normal protocols," she agreed. "I may have to interview you on your Hogwarts experience, Mr. Potter, just to make sure that there is nothing _else_ that has simply 'slipped by'."

"I look forward to it," Harry replied smoothly. "Thank you for your time, Madam Bones."

Harry refused to acknowledge the Headmaster as he left, nor any of the others at the moment. Instead he moved forward and looked inquisitively at Ironclaw.

"Just a few documents for you to sign, Heir Potter," the goblin explained, "as well as taking possession of the signet for House Potter."

A 'few' documents turned into 10, but Harry took his time and carefully read each one before signing, gaining a look of approval not only from the goblin but Snape and the Malfoys as well.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Lucius spoke for the first time, "never sign something unless you are very sure of what it contains. If it is not given to you by a goblin, insist that a barrister look it over first."

The signet turned out to be a heavy ring of yellow gold with a stone of yellow citrine. The seal of House Potter was stamped on the left side of the ring and the family motto crossed the inside of the band. Bidding the goblin a good day the party of four exited the offices and made their way to the front of the bank.

"My trunk and Hedwig's cage are still at the Dursleys," Harry spoke up hesitantly.

"One of our house elves will retrieve it," Narcissa reassured him. "Come, let us go home. It has been a long morning."

Harry more than agreed with the last part of her statement. He just wasn't sure he was ever going to call Malfoy Manor 'home'.


End file.
